


Do Something Genius Like

by EchoXMatsuyama



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoXMatsuyama/pseuds/EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after a case where Morgan told Reid to do something genius like, the young man decides to do something to Morgan that only a genius could think of that will make him go insane. Sorry the summary sucks -_-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Do Something Genius Like  
Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid  
Summary: A few days after a case where Morgan told Reid to do something genius like, the young man decides to do something to Morgan that only a genius could think of that will make him go insane. Sorry the summary sucks -_-  
Warning: Yaoi, adult content  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Criminal Minds characters  
A/N: Okay so I recently found this and I wanted to post it, be warned that I wrote this like a year ago, and I wasn't the best of author.

~START STORY~

The office was empty of all personal besides one FBI agent, Derek Morgan. It was well past midnight and everyone has went home hours ago. Morgan though had decided that he rather flirt then do his desk work, and now he has no choice but to stay after and finish everything. He rested one elbow on the desk with a pen lazily hanging in his hand as he stared down at a stack of papers.

"Hey!" The sudden voice caused Morgan to jump out of his chair. His head whipped around to see none other then Spencer 'pretty boy' Reid standing near the entrance to the office.

"Damn it Reid!" Morgan yelled as he sat down facing Reid, "What are you doing here?"

Reid fidgeted with the hem of his long sleeve shirt, "Well, I-I…" Morgan furrowed his brow in confusion, "Come on pretty boy spit it out."

A visible blush spread across the younger's cheeks, "Well I found something genius to do."

This had confused Morgan even more, "What are you talking about Reid?"

Reid moved in closer tell he was standing in front of Morgan, "You remember saying you wanted me to do something genius like?" When the words left Reid's lips, something clicked in Morgan's head, "Oh yeah huh! Well then have you found something genius to do?"

"I believe so, I think I have found a way to make you go insane." Reid's expression never changed from that blank expression Morgan always thought he was good at, but Morgan on the other hand was dumbfounded.

"Haha, that's funny Reid, let's see it, make me go insane! If you can do that then you truly are a born prodigy." Morgan now folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair, staring at Reid waiting for him to make his move.

"Ri-right!" Reid moved in and place both hands on either side of Morgan on the arm rests of the chair.

"Wh-what are you doing Reid?!" Morgan moved further back in his chair and Reid moved his face in closer to Morgan's.

Morgan had no where to run, he was trapped. He just sat there wide eyed as the genius came in closer, and then their lips met.

Reid's lips were softly pressed against Morgan's own. Morgan moved his hands up to snake around Reid's slender waist. The older man allowed his eyes to close as he drove his tongue into Reid's hot, wet cavern. The sensations that shot through Morgan's body was unlike anything he has ever felt and he wasn't going to let it end. Morgan rubbed his hands in small circles on Reid's back, tempted to move them further down, but would wait for Reid to make the first move.

The young genius sat in Morgan's lap and slowly began to thrust his hips into Morgan's. Morgan moaned into Reid's mouth as their tongues danced. Soon Reid could feel Morgan's hard member every time his own thrusted forward. He could tell Morgan was now fully aroused, so Reid stopped the kiss.  
They were both breathing hard and Morgan never stopped thrusting his hips. "Sorry Reid but that didn't drive me insane, just horny." Morgan smirked up at Reid and Reid made his own smile. "I know, but there is still one more part to my plan."  
Morgan was confused, "What other part?"

His question went unanswered as Reid moved in to give Morgan another kiss, but just before their lips collided Reid slipped off of Morgan's lap, "Well have a nice time finishing your work." With that, one smiling Reid grabbed his coat and shoulder bag leaving the office and one unsatisfied Morgan.

~THE END~


	2. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is much better then the first one i swear

Do Something Genius Like Pt2: Payback  
Morgan’s POV  
He was pissed! Not only did the little punk leave him high and dry with a fucking boner, he had the nerve to walk around the office after that with a smug smirk plastered on him lips. He knew what he had done to me and now he’s determined to just rub it in my face. I knew I should have just pushed him away that night, I should have never let it go as long as it should have, or I should have made the little nerd stay where he was and forced him to get me off…then again that wasn’t my style. Sighing I leaned back in my chair with my eyes closed; a headache gnawing at the back of my brain. 

“Hey Morgan!” A rather chirpy voice rang through my ears, I opened my eyes to come face to face with the one person I did not want to see right now. 

“What is it Reid?” I asked, irritation definitely present on my tongue. 

“Hotch said he needed you in his office.” Reid’s smile seemed to grow at the last part of his sentence. I could just feel the satisfaction roll off of him in waves. With that though he began to walk away from me all the while heightening the sway of his hips, knowing my eyes weren’t off of him just yet. 

Groaning into my hands I stood from my desk and made my way to the boss man. This is definitely going to be fun, explaining why I’m distracted. Stuffing my hands in my pockets and trying my hardest to put on a look of indifference I stepped into the lion’s den.

“Ah, Morgan, take a seat.” Hotch said in a calm voice as he gestured to the black chair on the other side of his desk. 

Nodding I took a seat, “So you wanted to see me.” I stated keeping my eyes on the older man.

“Yes, as of late you have seemed really distracted. I was wondering if there was anything going on that I need to know about?” He asked placing his pen down and clasping his hands together on his desk. 

“It’s nothing serious Hotch, just a little gnat that keeps bothering me, but I’m sure he’ll get bored of it sooner or later.” I spoke as I quickly glanced out his office window and automatically finding Reid staring this way, but as soon as our eyes met his cheeks flushed and he looked away.

I looked back at Hotch to see that his eyes had fallowed my gaze. He looked back at me with a small smirk, “I see, well I want you to take care of it right away before we get a new case.” He spoke and stood up.

Fallowing suit I nodded my head, “Yeah, yeah.”

“Good, and by the way office 113 is vacant.” My brow furrowed in confusion as I looked at him, he kept that smirk on his lips as he motioned his hand to the door, “Now then, you got an hour lunch, get your head together.” 

I just nodded my head, and with one more lost look I left his office. Walking down the stairs Reid was right there waiting for me. 

“So, what did Hotch want?” He asked, but the smile he wore told me he already knew everything the boss had said to me. 

“Come on Reid, you…” My eyes widened as realization hit me, that sly fucking boss of mine. How the hell did he know? Either way, that was the perfect place and now is the perfect time. 

“Um hello~ Earth to Morgan.” Snapping out of my thoughts I saw Reid waving his hand in front of my face. Reach my own up I took hold of his wrist and started to pull the younger through the office, “Hey! What are you doing!?” He asked, pure surprise on his face. 

“Shut up Reid, it’s time for payback.”

~+~+~

I practically through the smaller man into the conference desk that took up most of the office room. He let out a small gasp and reached back placing his hands on the desk. Closing and locking the door I stepped towards Reid.

“What’s this Morgan?!” He asked, well more like demanded. 

“I told you, pretty boy it’s time for some pay back, and you know what they say about that,” I said a grin crossing my lips. I could see his body shiver as I reached a hand out to take a hold of the back of his neck, “It’s a bitch.”   
Not giving him a chance to reply I crashed my lips against his own. Our eyes met and the shock was swirling in his haze eyes. Didn’t expect this huh!? As I moved my lips against him in a soft massage like motion he closed him eyes, his hands snaking around my neck and mine moving to his hip. I slipped my tongue out and gently caressed his bottom lip practically begging him for entrance; which he gladly gave me. This was just too easy. My tongue quickly won dominance, he didn’t put up to much fight. 

“Wa-wait~” He breathed once I pulled back for some much needed air. His eyes were glossed over from the heat of what just happened, his damp lips slightly parted.   
“What…pretty boy, wasn’t prepared for this?” I asked a grin on my lips. 

His cheeks flushed a bright red and he slightly averted his eyes, “Well…not really.”

I couldn’t help but let out a deep laugh, taking his face in my hands I turned his head so that he was looking at me, “You know Reid, you really turn me on.” I dipped in and gave him one last peck on his swollen red lips before smiling at him, “And I bet you aren’t prepared for this.” 

He gave me a questioning look and without giving him the chance to say a word I turned around, unlocked the door, and made my way back to my desk, leaving a surprised Reid in the office. 

Just wait until after work Pretty Boy, you’ll see what you are messing with.


	3. Finally You Tease

Do Something Genius Like Pt 3 (Final)

Morgan’s POV

That little nerd was going to get it! As soon as we landed in Quantico the younger man took off for home and I was pissed that he didn’t give me the chance to scold him! As soon as we left the empty office room and came back to our part of the facility Hotch told us to meet, we had a case. It wasn’t anything special, just a serial killer going around kidnapping young men and gutting them. Just a psychopath with issues that we had to find before any more died. But no! Reid had to break apart from us and get himself captured by the fucking killer!   
Lucky for him we got into his phone and found him a few miles from the police station, still he had me scared shitless! I want to go ring his neck for making me worry like that. He could have…  
Anyway, as soon as I finished my report of the case I got into my car and was headed straight for his apartment. He is going to get a piece of my mind wither he wants it or not. My knuckles turn white as I gripped the steering wheel.   
For a genius he’s really stupid.

Parking quickly I walked into the building and headed straight for the elevator. The place was completely silent, but then again even if there was people passing by me I completely zoned them out, I’m only here for Reid. I knocked a few times on his door before I heard the chain moving and the deadbolt unlocking. The shorter man peaked around the door and when he saw me his eyes widened slightly, but none the less he opened the door and gestured for me to come in side.   
I couldn’t stop narrowing my eyes as I walked past him into his living room. I swear this guy never changes. Stacks of books and papers lay all over the place as well as a couple coffee mugs. 

“What do you want Morgan?” He asked as he came around me so that we were facing each other. He wore nothing but a robe, well as far as I could see, and his hair was a little desheviled and wet. He probably just got out of the shower. 

“What do you mean what I want?” I asked, my words dripping with sarcasm, “That was very stupid what you did back there.” I tried to refrain from raising my voice, I didn’t want to yell at him just scold the idiot. 

A look of anger crossed his features, “I had to do it Morgan, or we would have never caught the guy and you know it. At least we got him right! That’s all that matter.” 

My blood boiled a little and for some reason my eyes stung with tears that wanted to fall, “No, that’s-that’s not all that matters.” I said my voice a little shaky.   
I know he noticed because he face dropped to one of confusion and he seemed taken a back, but then again so was I. Why does my chest and throat feel so tight? Why couldn’t he just stay by my side during that mission we would have found another way to get the guy.

“Derek?” He asked as he reached out a hand, to which he gently placed on my shoulder. My name rang in my ears as it rolled off his tongue and that was it, some of the tears I was trying to hold back slid down my cheeks and that’s when I really surprised him. I’m not usually one to cry, but… This was Spencer. Someone over the course of us working together grew feelings for. I mean he’s my baby boy.

“Derek, I’m sorry.” He said, his head dropping as he stared at the floor. My heart ached seeing him like that. I reached both my hands up to cup his cheeks.

“Look at me Spencer.” I said and with no resistance the younger man looked up at me, “Just promise me you won’t do that ever again. I love you and I don’t know what I would have done if you…” I couldn’t even finish my sentence, but I knew he understood. He nodded his head before he moved forward. 

Moving in my lips met his and I didn’t ever want to pull away. They were just like before, soft and plump. He moved his arms around my neck as he pulled me closer. Our bodies touching as I put my hands on his hips. Out tongues slid against each other and around each other as we tried to map out our mouths. He moaned as I pushed my hips into his own. I wanted to pull him closer, but that wasn’t possible. 

“I-I love you too.” He said as we pulled away for some much needed air. His lips were rosy red and his cheeks about the same shade. I couldn’t help the smile that came to my lips or the boner I was getting from this. 

“Well, then your idiot genius, shall we continue were I left off?” I asked. Reid blushed and a pout crossed his lips as he lightly pushed me.

“I’m not an idiot!”

“Fine, fine, just lead me to the bed room.” I said as I kissed his lips a few more times.   
He smiled as his fingers intertwined in mine and he led me down a small hallway to the open door at the end. Once inside I paid no mind to my surroundings as I kept my eyes glued to Spencer as he pushed me on the soft mattress. Scooting up more the younger crawled onto my lap and started kissing me again. His hands slid down my chest until he came to my belt which he made quick work of undoing. Lifting my body I helped him slid my jeans and underwear off to which he threw on the floor somewhere.   
My hands slid under his rode, which confirmed my thoughts, he was completely naked underneath. I dug my fingers into his hips as he started to thrust down into me. I groaned at the feeling of his ass hitting my hard cock.   
“Spence, I-I can’t…” I’m sure he understood what I was trying to say. The way he kept grinding into me was going to make me come soon if he didn’t hurry and stop. I want to be inside his before I cum. 

“There-there’s lube in the drawer next to you.” He said as he dipped down to nibble softly at my neck. It was hard to reach a hand above me to grab the small blue bottle with the way his tongue slid over my skin.   
But once I got it I quickly coated my fingers and reached around him, entering a finger. He gasped and arched his back at the invading digit. As I pumped into him he reached next to me and took the bottle and squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers. I groaned at the feeling of his cold slender fingers wrapped around my hot member. He was growing impatient. 

“I’m prepared enough Derek~” He whined as he thrusted his hip on my two fingers that were in him. 

“Are you sure Baby Boy?” I asked looking into his eyes that were glazed over with passion.

All he could manage was to nod his head as he kept his hips lifted. I removed my fingers and before I could grab my cock he wrapped his fingers around me. Taking a hold of his hips I threw my head back as he lowered himself on me. He was tight, tighter than any girl with sent my mind reeling. Why didn’t I do this to him back at the office? Spencer placed his hands on my chest when I was finally balls deep in him. His head was thrown back as his mouth hung slightly open. 

“You, you can move.” He said after a short pause of neither of us doing anything. I knew he needed time to adjust. 

Listening to him I slowly began to lift him off me and slowly back down. The heat that surrounded me was unreal and made me dizzy. After the thirst time when I started to lift him the smaller man thrusted his hips back down. Our moans filling the room as I tried to breath. Without my help Spence began to move at a fast pace with his eyes closed. I reached around and squeezed the meat of Spencer’s ass, causing the younger to moan some more and tighten his ass around my cock. 

“You’re-you’re so tight Spence.” I groaned at the feeling and he began to move faster and harder. The sound of skin hitting skin filling the room. I don’t think I can hold out much longer at this rate.

And I was right, Spencer came, his seed spilling on my chest and when that happened his ass squeezed around my cock pushing me over the edge. I emptied my seed inside him tightening my hold on his ass as we rode out our orgasms.   
Spencer collapsed on my chest with me still inside him. Neither of us could move at the moment with the fading feeling of cumming so hard. 

“See, I did something genius like,” Spencer started, “I captured the heart of the hottest guy in our office, so now it’s your turn to do something playboy like.” He looked up at me with a tired smirk.

Chuckling I ran my fingers through his soft strands, “Yeah-yeah, but you know I already did.” I said raising my eye brow at him, “I captured the heart of the hottest nerd in our office.” 

I gave him a smirk as he began to laugh. Reaching in I planted a kiss on his lips. 

~The End~

A/N: All-Righty-Then, I hoped you all liked it. This is the real last ending for the story and I hope you guys enjoyed it! I finally got to the smut -__- after what 2 years of this stupid story.


End file.
